Skylanders: Psychics
Skylanders Psychics or Skylanders Adventure is an Installment (After Trap Team not SuperChargers) in the Skylanders series which features 2 new types of Skylanders, Tinies and Psychics. Tinies are smaller than normal Skylanders and can fit through small places that normal Skylanders can't fit through; One Tini for example is Sparx the Dragonfly who makes a full playable appearance. Psychics can lift objects with their minds, fly, teleport and reach places no other Skylander can reach. Also Crash Bandicoot and some other characters from that franchise appear in this game. Starter Pack *Oracle Leaf (Psychic, Life) *Sparx (Tini, Magic) *Crash Bandicoot (Core, Tech) *Psychic Portal *Psychic Telekinesis Chip *Game Disc *Character Poster *Character Codes Skylander Types *24 Returning Core Characters. *8 New Core Characters. *8 Lightcore Characters. *8 New Giants Characters. *8 New Tini Characters. *8 New Psychic Characters. Core/Lightcore Skylanders Magic *Pop Fizz *Star Strike *Automaton (A Dark Magic Night) *Meteorbite (A Glowing Meteor golem) *Lightcore Spyro Water *Gill Grunt *Chill *Icecal (like a Frozen Eruptor) *Samuray (A Samurai Ray) *Lightcore Riptide Earth *Flashwing *Slobbertooth *Hole Digger (a Molekin) *Gemlin (A Crystal Gremlin) *Lightcore Terrafin Fire *Eruptor *Fryno *Dred Troll (Similar to the Flamebrewer in Giants) *Smoke Breath *Lightcore Ignitor Tech *Trigger Happy *Countdown *Crash Bandicoot *Heli Hacker *Lightcore Tread Head Undead *Chop Chop *Fright Rider *Brain Drain (Zombie Skylander) *Tomb Stone *Lightcore Bat Spin Air *Whirlwind *Pop Thorn *Tornado Blast (Wind Golem Themed Skylander) *Dandi-Lion *Lightcore Lightning Rod Life *Food Fight *Bumble Blast *Brocodile (Cross between a Crocodile and Brocoli) *Gravitree *Lightcore Stealth Elf New Giants, Swap Force, Trap Masters, Tinies and Psychics Description Giants #Dragon Blast- A Electric Dragon #Great White- A Giant Shark #Tiny Tiger- From Crash Bandicoot #Fire-maton- A Big Flamethrowing Mech #Trainslinger- A Big Robot Archer that shoots train-like arrows #Skull Boom- A Big Skeleton of a giant #Jumbo Blast- A Jumbo Jet theme #Papu Papu- The Tribal Leader from Crash Bandicoot Swap Force #Hyper Dash- A Four armed purple monkey-like creature with a big wheel as his bottom #Chiller Whale- An Ice Whale #Boulder Worm- An Armoured Earth Worm #Lava Punch- A Lava golem like Eruptor that carries a large drill #Spin Gear- An Orange Robot that has gears that allow him to Spin #Spider Crawler- A Four armed and four eyed Spider with eight legs #Puff Gust- A Cloud Swapper #Shout Sprout- A Plant Swapper that has a Green Jet Pack or "Plant Pack" Tinies #Sparx- Spyros Sidekick #Cat Fish- A Tiny Fish #Pepple Flare- A Cute little stone golem #Candle Flame- A Cute Candle Themed Skylander #Probe Drone- A Sphere like floating drone inspired by Star Wars #Pumpkitten- A Hybrid a Pumpkin and a Kitten #Ply Glider- A Live Glider made of Plywood #Turtle Bomb- A Turtle with a Fuse on its shell, Inspired by asdf's Mine Turtle Psychics #Psyclops- A Psychic Cyclops #Melina- A Mermaid #Rock Float- A bunch of floating rocks #Flight Knight- A Kinght with wings #Charger- A Bunch of tangled wires come to life. #Broom Boom- A Witch Skylander #Angle Ranger- an Angel Skylander #Oracle Leaf- An Ent (like Stump Smash but with more Leafs) Special Skylanders Decrption and Storyline Psychics As Swap Force had their own types so do Psychic Skylanders, but these work in a different way. For each Psychic Skylander you can insert a chip into their base which gives them a Psychic power and access to a Psychic Zone. There are 8 Psychic powers. #Telekinesis (Moving Objects with your Mind.) #Telepathy (Mind Reading) #Teleportation (I know its also a Swap Force type, but it can count as a psychic power) #Mind Control. #Psychic Constructs (Green Lantern Powers) #Flight. #Shielding. #Elemental Energy (Includes; Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Geokinesis, Aerokinesis, Necrokinesis, Technokinesis, Botanokinesis or Mystokinesis) Psychics are roughly the size of Trap Masters; all of them appear to be floating over their bases being held up by a transparent poll. The Psychic chips however are 5mm thick and are 1.5cm x 3.5cm. The chips kind of look like USB's except you cannot store anything on it unfortunately. Psychic Skylanders come with cover for their base to prevent dust collection and not make it look like it has a massive hole in its base, The covers have the Psychic's name on it and it in theme with the base itself. Story One day the great Ent called Oracle Leaf, organized a raid on an evil which doctor called Mysto (villain of the 3DS version) and his army of automatons. The Raid involved 612 Skylanders. When the battle started Oracle Leaf made no hesitation going into battle. Oracle leaf looked around and could obviously tell they were outnumbered, He had had already taken down 20 automatons before being confronted by Mysto. Oracle Leaf stumbled, giving Mysto the upper hand. Mysto defeated Oracle leaf, then after that he could see only seven left on the battle field. The other 592 had been went missing. Oracle Leaf activated a device that teleported him and the nineteen remaining to earth. 500 Years later they awaken back on Skylands, discovering they had psychic powers. Tinies As you would know, Tinies are the third special Skylanders to be known for their size, the first being the Giants in 2012 and second being Mini's in 2014, Tinies are the size of Magic Items from Adventure Packs and also Sidekicks. Tinies can fit though small spaces that core Skylanders cannot, they can be used to either complete the level faster or unlock hidden areas throughout the game, some of these "hidden" areas are not so hidden and are more obvious, while some you have to keep a close eye out for and others you discover by pure luck or looking it up online and using online playthoughs or by reading the official guide. Tinies are extremely fast but are not good for combat or boss battles as they do less damage and are more vulnerable to receiving damage in return. Story Sparx the Dragonfly was flying around Skylands looking for his old friend Spyro who he had not seen in a long time but instead ends up a day care with a bunch of Tini Skylanders. Then the Place gets raided by Kaos's Minions and the whole place is sent to Earth, it warped the babies minds and made it so the baby's would never grow up, Sparx's mind was already like that, so nothing happened to Sparx. The Limited edition Tini Psychic *Four Guys- Playing on the term Four Eyes, this is a quartet of four psychic nerds, costing a total of $30 (AUS Dollars) being the limited edition Tini Psychic. This Skylander be available as an E3 bonus and will be available 6 weeks prior to Christmas and not be available after the New Year. Levels With the fifth installment the levels are mainly revolved around Asemetro City and are futuristic metro themed. The game also features Portal Masters of each element as the game's primary bosses. #Pondering Ponds #Asemetro City #Timekeepers' Tower #Skyscraper Scavenge (Boss 1: Thomas Enderson, Portal Master of Undead) #Outer Islands Suburbia #The Blue Mall #The Storage Quarters (Boss 2: Lily McPadd, Portal Master of Water) #Electro Mines #Zap Caverns (Boss 3: Rocky Boulderson, Portal Master of Earth) #The Skyavator #Upper Metropolis #Street Chase (Boss 4: Tyson Windae, Portal Master of Air) #Green House Maze (Boss 5: Olivia Ivy, Portal Master of Life) #Portal Mansion #Techno Foundry (Boss 6: Evan Techster, Portal Master of Tech) #Magic Foundry (Boss 7: Sira Silver, Portal Master of Magic) #Industrial Foundry (Boss 8: Malcom Mcburn, Portal Master of Fire) #Light Foundry (Boss 9: Lauren Luminate, Portal Master of Light) #Dark Foundry (Boss 10: Mark Ness, Portal Master of Dark) #Skylanders' Prison #The Battle for Freedom (Boss 11: Kaos, Portal Master of Kaos) #The Mysterious Bonus Level Adventure Packs #Eruptor (Lava Foundry) #Brain Drain (Graveyard Rush) #Probe Drone (Sub Metropolis) #Angle Ranger (Legendary Stairways) Story The story features a new protagonist Nick Stratburn, a 15 Year old portal master of Tech who has black hair, brown eyes, is 170cm tall and weighs 75kg. He lives in America before discovering he is a Portal Master and finds himself in the Skylands city called Asemetro City where he meets up with the other Portal Master (The Player) from the other dimension; Nick will commonly interact with the player and the players Skylanders. Nick is a non-playable character that will assist you in missions and summon his own Skylanders. In the game a few of the Skylanders appear in the story and have major roles. They do appear in game as non-playable characters and if the player happens to be playing them they take on their role and can unlock potential new areas. Opening Cutscene. Kaos was in wondering Earth one night looking for a prison that contains 592 Skylanders. He is claiming that Glumshanks had gotten him lost. Keeping out of sight Kaos sneaks into a house via a window then finds himself in a bedroom with 4 computers in it. Thinking he is safe, he realizes that there is a teenager in the room. The Teenager asks him what he is doing and that the cosplay festival is just down the road. Kaos claims not to be going to any festival, and then asks for the teenager’s name, the teenager reveals himself to be Nick Stratburn. Nick then asks for Kaos name. Kaos says it like he is royalty, then proceeds to tell Nick that he is searching for a prison with 592 Skylanders. Nick points to his self and says that right there and that he has collected them for the past four years. The camera pans around Nick's collection so the audience/player marvel at his collection. Realizing that Nick is a Portal Master, Kaos attempts to attack Nick, instead Nick tosses Kaos out the window and checking to go see if he is okay he falls out himself. Kaos then tries wrestling Nick. Nick struggles to shake Kaos of as Glumshanks saying that they have to get back to Skylands. Glumshanks teleports he Kaos and accidently Nick back to Skylands. Level 1 Intro Flynn and Cali are at the Pondering Ponds with Tessa just chilling when Hugo shows up by surprise. The three welcome Hugo. As usual Flynn is bragging about how an "awesome" pilot. After a minute of dialog that isn't important to the story the group hears a bang as they discover that the Pondering Ponds is being invaded by Drow. Hugo calls Master Eon to call upon the Portal Master (The Player). Level 1 Outro The four are running from some Drow with a few notable Skylanders, when Flynn suddenly takes an unexpected turn. Dissettling the others, they find it was a false alarm as Flynn pulls up with the Dredd Yacht, then the others jump on board. Meanwhile Nick has been teleported to a strange futuristic city, he was on a tall tower looking down at the city below. Then Nick looks up and sees another city of floating building above him, not moving just floating in place. Looking he sees some elevators going up to the floating city; He wonders where Kaos went. Seeing as he was outdoors and on a large deck, he looks around for an entrance into the tower. Seeing as there was none, he was stranded. Then he sees a green floating boat coming towards him. Level 2 Intro The Dredd Yacht is heading towards Asemetro City at high speeds. Asemetro City is a city on a titanically large metal slab, with another city floating directly above it. Cali stops complaining at Flynn to realize the marvel they are heading towards. The four are stunned at how huge the city is. Then they realize that they are going to crash. Cali continues screaming at Flynn, while Tessa and Hugo attempt to control. Entering the city causes even more panic. Tessa, remaining calm steers the ship to crash on a nearby tower. Jumping off the ship, the four find a stunned Nick Stratburn. Finally catching his breath he realizes that they are not human, he knows them all too well. Stunned, he remains silent. Then he finally gains courage to speak, and says, that was the real Kaos I met last night. Surprised Cali asks who he is. Nick explains who he is and that he is from Earth and that he is a Portal Master. Then Cali asks what Kaos was doing. Nick says he was looking for a prison with 592 Skylanders in it, and then tells him how he was somehow teleported to this rooftop. Tessa calls over to Cali, saying how see has found a way into the tower via a hatch. Nick jumps into the hatch and the others follow. In Game Events *The First stage of the level is going down the building. *Next is exploring the rooftops *Last up is a train fight Level 2 Outro After jumping of the train, Hugo tries to contact the Portal Master directly to summon some Skylanders. They receive Spyro, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Pop Fizz, Roller Brawl, Food Fight, Crash Bandicoot, Tree Rex, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Snap Shot, Oracle Leaf and Sparx as a large amount of city police are ganging up on them for an unknown reason. A fight ensures as the city police are smashed, in a few seconds of realizing that the Skylanders are too strong, they decide to retreat. The group also retreats into an alley way, then into a building, all running down a long maze of stairs before discovering a hideout. Meanwhile Kaos wakes up on the top of the Timekeepers Tower, next to Glumshanks and sees ten Portal Masters staring at him, each wearing the colour of their elements. After introducing themselves and admitting that they were massive fans of Kaos, Kaos makes an agreement to get them to tell him where the prison of 592 Skylanders where and get them to eliminate the Skylanders that would oppose him. The Eight evil Portal Masters leave, leaping from building to building in search of the Skylanders. Level 3 Intro Nick leads the group of Skylanders to the Time Keepers' tower as Cali has directed them to go there. Wash Buckler almost gets run over by a cop car if wasn't for Blast Zone pushing him out of the way. The group gets ready to fight. In Game Events *The first stage is the group fighting police outside of the tower. *The next is a large section of platforming while making your up the tower *The next is where the group meets the first evil portal master. The Portal Master of Undead just summons enemies that the group has to fight. Level 3 Outro Thomas Enderson, Portal Master of Undead, after realizing that he was over powered jumps across onto some buildings a few meters away. Crash aims his Wumpa Bazooka and fires a few shots. Tree Rex attempts a run up, then leaps out of the tower in an attempt to get over but doesn't make the jump. Plummeting fast, he smashes hard onto the ground, shaking off the damage; he gets back up and starts to climb the building. Meanwhile Blast Zone uses his rocket power to fly over to the other side. Wash Buckler is shooting at him. Thomas summons some Undead enemies and Spell Punks. Gill Grunt uses his water jets to fly over to the other side followed by Spyro and then Trigger Happy who just runs over there. Trappable Villains Since the game does not primarily focus on Trapping, the main evil Portal Masters are not Trappable, being Portal Masters, but minor villains appear along the way and Doom Raider Boss Battles can be found in Elemental Boss Gates. There are twenty Elemental Boss gates to be found around the game. Magic Villains #Mesmerelda (Doom Raider) #Sheep Mage (Doom Raider) #Magic Gear Golem Earth Villains #Golden Queen (Doom Raider) #Dig Master (Doom Raider) #Earth Gear Golem #Ripper Roo Water Villains #Gulper (Doom Raider) #Frost Walker (Doom Raider) #Water Gear Golem Fire Villains #Chef Pepper Jack (Doom Raider) #Mr.Inferno (Doom Raider) #Fire Gear Golem Tech Villains #Dr.Krankcase (Doom Raider) #Dr.Neo Cortex (Doom Raider) #Tech Gear Golem #N Gin Undead Villains #Wolfgang (Doom Raider) #Oculus (Doom Raider) #Undead Gear Golem Air Villains #Dream Catcher (Doom Raider) #Cluck (Doom Raider) #Air Gear Golem Life Villains #Chompy Mage (Doom Raider) #Papu Papu (Doom Raider) #Life Gear Golem Light Villains #Luminous (Doom Raider) #N Tropy (Doom Raider) #Light Gear Golem Dark Villains #Nightshade (Doom Raider) #Vathek (Doom Raider) #Dark Gear Golem 3DS Version Starter Pack *Psyclops (Psychic, Magic) *Turtle (Tini, Life) *Tribal Trigger Happy (Core, Varient, Tech) Levels Story Trivia *This will be the first game to have two types of special Skylanders. *Despite the page saying it is to be released after Trap Team, there are no Trap Masters present because it was created before Trap Team was released. *Their where Swappers but they were scrapped due to generic names. Some names were used as cores in future installments *The new Tech Giant was going to be Happy Mech but since that was Trigger Happy, the Happy Mech will saved for another game. For this game the Tech giant is Trainslinger. *The Tinie's story is a work in progress. *In the final battle Aqua Squad members and Cosmic Rangers from BHCreation's series can be seen fighting in the epic battle. *The reason crash is in the Element of Tech is because, firstly he is orange and he is carrying the bazooka from Wrath of Cortex. *If this game was real, then there would be no Giants, Swappers and Trap Masters. *Buzzness is a bee Trap Master and a pun of business. *Although most of the Version of the game were received by critics and fans alike pretty well, the Wii Version was so glitchy it was considered one of the worst game ports of all time. Music Gallery P9200038.jpg P9200042.jpg P9200036.jpg P9200037.jpg P9200043.jpg P9200045.jpg P9200044.jpg P9200048.jpg P9210049.JPG P9210050.JPG P9210051.JPG P9210052.JPG P9300053.JPG P9300055.JPG P9300056.JPG P9300058.JPG Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Skylanders Series Category:Fan games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Poseidon133 Games Category:Pages with Videos Category:Psychics Category:Tinies Category:Poseidon133 Category:Giants Category:Swap Force Category:Trap Masters Category:Large Pages